Paths to Safety
by NCIS Jenny167
Summary: When a little girl shows up at NCIS HQ all alone, MRCT is left to care for her. Why is she all alone and what happened to her family? The team opens an investigation. Hint: This is not only a casefic, the main part of it will be more the family-type. Pairings: Tiva (in later chapters, I don't know how serious yet) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Paths to safety**

* * *

**Hey guys! :D This is a story that has begun to form in my head a few hours ago. Chapter Two will be online soon. If you like it, please review, if you have any costructive criticism you can review aswell or send me a PM.**

**Maybe you can help me with naming the girl, as I can't decide. The name that appears most in reviews until Thursday 8pm European Central time will be hers. These are the possibilities:**

**Mackenzie**

**Connie**

**Leah**

**Celina**

**Anna**

**Naomi**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl (her character) and the storyline.**

**Thx, and have fun reading :)**

**Jenny**

* * *

It was raining buckets outside. Again. Where the hell did those dark grey clouds get this much water?

Gibbs' Team was sitting in the squad-room doing their paperwork from the last case, finally wrapped up the day before. Tony's theory about the wife being guilty had, one more time, turned out to be correct. Much to the others annoyance, because he had made sure that even Fred Collins from Human Resources knew it was his theory. Gibbs himself had gone for a coffee about fifteen minutes ago.

"How does he manage to find his way around town in this weather? It's raining so heavy that I couldn't even see my car from my apartment door!" McGee wondered aloud. Tony looked up from his computer screen: "Inbuilt scanner for surroundings. How do you reckon he always knows where we are and what we are talking about? I could use something like that sometimes…" He grinned and turned his attention back to his computer screen.

About half a minute later the phone on Gibbs' desk started to ring. Ziva got up and walked to Gibb's desk. She was about to answer the phone, when it stopped ringing. "Oh no!" Both McGee and Ziva looked up surprised at his shout. "What?" they said in unison. "I lost the little ball again, and that was the last one. I was so close to my high score this time!"

"Tony!" Ziva sighed, returning to her desk. "I thought you had actually started to do your paperwork… what is Agent Harrison doing up here? I thought he was working down in the lobby now?"

"He is." McGee said slowly. "I didn't know he had a daughter. I thought he wasn't even married?"

"The girl looks like a drowned cat!" Ziva whispered, her eyes trained onto the two coming out of the elevator and continuing their way in their direction.

"Drowned rat, Ziva, seriously, cats can swim, how should they drown?"

-"Well, humans can swim, too, and they drown all the time." McGee threw in.

"Or are drowned" Ziva added, more to herself. Agent Harrison came towards the squad-room, the girl was following him. She was probably six or seven years old and wearing khaki pants, a lime green children's jacket under which you could see a white shirt. Everything was completely soaked and clung to her thin body. She had long hair -dry it would probably be a darker shade of blond- that was glued to her back, dripping onto the floor. Her dark brown eyes swept over the room restlessly, like she was expecting something to happen. She also seemed very careful to keep a few feet's distance between herself and the Agent leading the way.

"Hello Agent Harrison" Ziva, McGee and Tony greeted. "Who's that?" Tony added with a smile towards the girl, who mustered him for a moment through her long, dark eyelashes and took a step back shyly.

"I have no idea, Agent DiNozzo. She came through the entrance and went straight to my desk, asking for the way to Agent Gibbs. I tried to call ahead, but he didn't pick up. Where is Gibbs?"

"Coffee run." Ziva answered. "Are that bruises on her cheeks?"

"Yeah, I think so. I tried asking her where they came from, but she wouldn't say a word except that she wanted to see Agent Gibbs."

"I'll call Gibbs." Tony offered, pulling his cell from his pocket.

"Wait!" McGee whispered in horror: "Is that blood on her sleeve?"

* * *

**Don't forget to vote for the girl's name. Possibilities are on the top of the page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I wanted to thank you for your reviews. It's so cool to see, that you like my story. I know I promised to update soon, but I wasn't home this week (autumn break) and I didn't have access to the Internet. On the other hand I had a lot of time to write, so the first three chapters are written. The next one will probably be online on Friday or Saturday next week :) Maybe earlier...**

**I think you already know what the girl's name will be...**

**Thanks again, as always: reviews and PM are welcomed!**

**Jenny :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline and the little girl's character.**

**So, here it comes...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Wait!" McGee whispered in horror: "Is that blood on her sleeve?"_

At that, Agent Harrison whirled around and extended his arm towards the girl's sleeve. For a second the girl just stood there, eyes wide, clearly frozen with fear. The next second, she was running towards the stairs. Ziva shot up from her chair, sprinting after her.

For a girl her size, she was damn fast. Just as Ziva thought, the girl must have taken the stairs to some floor above, her trained ears picked up a movement below. Slowing down, she took the last flight of stairs. There she was, crouching on the last step, shaking visibly.

"Hey", Ziva said softly, walking slowly towards the girl. When she was right next to her, she paused for a second and waited for the girl to run again. She didn't, so Ziva sat down. The girl was still shaking violently and avoided looking at the woman beside her. Just as Ziva opened her mouth to say something, her cell phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Special Agent David." Ziva answered, slightly turning away from her. She saw the girl studying her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Ziva, it's me, Tony. Have you found her?"

-"Yes."

"Is she alright?"

-"I don't know."

"Oh, she's listening, isn't she?"

-"Yes, that's right. Is Gibbs there?" At the sound of Gibbs' name, the girl stirred a little, looking at Ziva out of the corner of her eyes again.

"Yeah, he just showed up, I filled him in. We've got to leave, new case somewhere here in DC. He wants you to stay here with the girl and find out, what happened to her. He said you should spoil her, if that was what it would take to get her to open up, he'll talk to her when we get back. Oh, gotta go… yes, Boss, grabbing my gear now… see you later Ziva!"

-"Understood, bye Tony!"

At the sound of Ziva's phone snapping shut, the girl jumped slightly. They sat there for a few more minutes until Ziva turned to the girl and asked: "Aren't you freezing in those wet clothes?" At first, the girl didn't answer but then Ziva saw her nodding ever so slightly.

"What's your name, tateleh?"

"Mackenzie Connery." the girl whispered.

"My name is Ziva. How old are you, Mackenzie?"

"Seven. Where is Agent Gibbs?" Mackenzie asked, looking at Ziva for the first time.

"He is out in the field, working. Why don't you come upstairs with me where it is not so cold? We could dry you up and wait for Agent Gibbs together."

"When will he be back?" Ziva glanced at her watch, it was almost 7pm.

"I don't know, he won't be back for at least another hour. Let's go upstairs, your Mom will surely be angry with me, if you catch a cold."

"No, she won't." Mackenzie said in a strange tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, I need to talk to Agent Gibbs, can you call him?" Now she sounded close to crying.

"Look, tateleh, I cannot call him right now, if I disturb him, he will be very angry with me. But remember when I was talking on the phone before? Agent Gibbs told me to take care of you until he gets back."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Ziva pointed to her badge. The girl took a long look at it, and then looked straight into Ziva's eyes.

"Okay."

Ziva got up and held her hand out to the girl, who looked at it, considering, but then took it shyly. Ziva noted, that her hand was as cold as ice and that her lips had a bluish color.

"How did you get here, Mackenzie? You look like you swam…"

The corners of Mackenzie's mouth pulled up into a tiny smile. "No. I ran."

They got into the elevator. In the bright light, Ziva noticed more bruises and small cuts on the girls face and hands.

"Where did you get those injuries?"

"Gymnastics. I missed the balance beam yesterday. Well, my feet missed it…"

"Oh, you're a gymnast? That is awesome. My sister did gymnastics for a while. Until she discovered her devotion to singing."

"I like singing, too. What's your sister's name?" Mackenzie seemed to have started trusting Ziva, because she got more and more loquacious by the minute.

"Her name was Tali."

Just as Mackenzie was about to ask something, the elevator stopped and another Agent entered. Ziva didn't miss the sudden silence or the fearful glance, which Mackenzie seemed to give him before shuffling closer to Ziva. What had happened to her, that she was so afraid of strangers, especially men? And why didn't she cry, when it was so obvious, that something had happened to her?

When they got to their floor and off the elevator, Ziva held out her hand again and this time the girl took it without a second thought. Passing the bullpen, Ziva noticed that the team wasn't back yet. Not that she would have expected it, processing a crime scene could take several hours, depending on size and circumstances.

She led Mackenzie in the direction of the shower-room, commenting on things or rooms they were passing. "Here is the women's bathroom. This hall leads to the break-room with the vending machines and those are the women's showers. I thought you might want to take a hot shower, because you look really cold to me. I will dry your clothes in the meantime, okay?"

"Ziva?" Mackenzie asked in a small voice.

"What is it, tateleh?" Ziva had noticed the girl's, now again, fearful tone.

"Will you stay here while I take a shower? I don't want to be alone…" the ending of her sentence was barely a whisper, but Ziva understood. She, too, had had days when she would have preferred not to be alone. Of course, her father had told her mother that kids needed to learn to get over that.

"No problem, I'll be right here outside the shower anyway, blow-drying your clothes. There's a stack of fresh towels over there, you can just grab one, when you're done. Do you want me to help you with anything?"

"No thanks, I think I will be alright now. Thank you." The smile, even though it was small, was proof enough to Ziva that Mackenzie trusted her.

Ziva heard her turning on the water behind the shower-curtain and started drying Mackenzie's clothes. What McGee had thought to be blood on the sleeve of the jacket was some strange reddish mud that Ziva had to wash out. But her instincts told her to put some on a paper towel and put it in her pocket.

When the clothes were dry at last (everything but the shoes which would probably take a minimum of two days to dry completely) about 40 minutes had passed and the water was still running in the shower.

"Mackenzie, is everything alright?" The fact that she didn't get an answer concerned her even more "I'm coming in, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here it is, as promised: Chapter 3! Please review or send a PM with any FRIENDLY criticism or ideas and also if you spot any grammar or typing errors.**

**Thanks!**

**Next chapter will take a little longer because I have what feels like more than 100 different ideas about how the story should continue.**

**If you have any tips or wishes: review or send a PM (I know I already mentioned that, but as we say in Germany: doppelt hält besser (something like: double-done is better... it loses something in translation...anyway)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Have fun reading,**

**Jenny :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Mackenzie, is everything alright?" The fact that she didn't get an answer concerned her even more "I'm coming in, okay?"_

She pushed the shower curtain aside and found Mackenzie sitting on the floor, water running down her back. She had her knees pulled to her chest, head in between, and was sobbing and shaking badly. Ziva turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"Hey, Mackenzie, it is alright, everything is okay." She is going into shock, Ziva thought. "Come on, get up, tateleh, I will help you." She pulled the girl to her feet and wrapped her into the towel. Picking her up into her arms she rubbed Mackenzie's back trying to both get her warm and sooth her. The girl started to cry even harder and wrapped her arms around Ziva's neck, pressing her face into Ziva's shoulder. It took her nearly twenty minutes to calm down and eventually she stopped shaking. When Ziva tried to put her down, she whimpered and her grip around Ziva's neck became iron.

"Let's blow-dry your hair, then you'll feel better, you will see."

Mackenzie nodded and loosened her grip. Ziva dried her hair and helped her get dressed.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked the girl, who nodded again, looking slightly healthier, now that her lips had returned to their normal color.

"Maybe you will feel even better, after telling me what happened. Can you do that?"

"I don't know…" she said, hoarse from all the crying. „Isn't Special Agent Gibbs back yet?"

"I'm not sure, probably not. I will call my co-worker Tony, okay? No, don't put on the shoes, they're still wet!" Ziva reached for her cell phone and took the shoes. Let's walk, while I call him, do you still remember where the break-room is?"

"Yes, you pointed it out to me on our way to the shower-room." And much to Ziva's surprise, Mackenzie didn't even consider which way to go; she walked straight to the break-room seemingly without having to think about the way twice.

"Bad news! I have no reception, the cell towers must be down due to the rain. We will just have to wait for Gibbs to return, then. Are you hungry?" Ziva said, coming to a stop in front of the vending machine.

"No, thank you. What is taking Agent Gibbs so long?"

"Uh, you know, we normally get called when something is not right with a Marine. We're like the FBI for the Navy, you know? If a sailor has gone UA -unauthorized absence- we try to find him, for example."

"And your team is looking for a Marine right now?" Mackenzie asked, now curious.

"No, I mean, I don't know. Tony didn't have time to explain it to me before leaving. Are your parents in the Navy, Mackenzie?"

"Daddy was. My mom too, but she hasn't been deployed since… well since I can remember."

"What does your daddy do now, Mackenzie?" Ziva asked, while buying two bottles of water. She glanced at her watch, hoping that Gibbs would be back soon. It was 8:16pm.

They sat down at a table in the corner of the break-room.

"Mommy says he sings in heaven with all the angels. But I don't think that's true."

"And why is that? Do you think she lied to you?"

"No, I know he is dead. He died in Iraq about a year ago. Mom doesn't know I know, but I heard her talk to the neighbors about it. They said he was shot in the head in combat. But I don't think that Mommy believes that." Mackenzie explained, frowning a little and staring into space. Ziva looked at her, surprised at how she would talk about it with someone she barely knew. _She seems to be much more mature and attentive, than most seven-year-olds._ _What has made her that way? Her father's death?_ Ziva wondered, unwillingly being reminded of her own, very short childhood again. "But I know that he is not singing with the angels, because Daddy couldn't sing at all! Mommy used to tell him to stop singing Christmas songs, or he would make the baubles break apart!" Now she was giggling, clearly lost in memories. Absentmindedly she drank a bit of her water.

"And where is your mom, Mackenzie? Did she tell you to come here?" Ziva knew she had to get something out of the girl before Gibbs came back.

"She made me learn this address and Agent Gibbs' name by heart. She told me that if anything ever happened I should come here." Mackenzie seemed serious now, alert even. Every trace of a smile vanished from her lips.

"Where is your mother, Mackenzie? What happened? Why did you come here?"

But as soon as Ziva had said the words, she knew that they would be too much for the girl to handle. She was seven, after all. Her lower lip started trembling and tears welled up in her eyes. Ziva reached over but before she could pat her back, Mackenzie had already slid down from her chair, and walked over to Ziva's. Ziva pulled her up onto her lap and hugged her tightly.

"I can't help you, if you don't tell me, what happened. You're a big girl, you can do it.", she encouraged her, thinking about numerous times, when she had told Tali the same thing after she had had a nightmare.

"I- I came home from gymnastics class this afternoon. Normally Mommy always comes a few minutes before class ends so she can watch a little bit and then we walk home. But today she wasn't there. I waited for half an hour before I walked home alone. I took the shortest way home, which is through the park, right behind our back garden. I was halfway through the garden before I noticed that something was off. I heard shouting and crying from inside the house. Through the window I saw two men and my mom. They were the ones shouting, but I couldn't see why. Then they shoved Mommy really hard, so she fell to the floor. One of them pulled at her hair…"Mackenzie started sobbing harder but tried to keep going: "He pulled her up to her feet and she cried even louder. The other man pulled a gun out of his jacket and held it to my mommy's head and he just- he just-"her voice broke, but Ziva didn't need to hear more to know that Mrs. Connery was dead. She pulled her even closer and rubbed circles on her back.

"What did you do next, Mackenzie? Do you remember what time it was?" She felt cruel, interrogating the girl like that, but in order to help her she needed to know the whole story.

"Class ends at 2:30 pm, I w-walked home at about 3:00 and it takes about 15 minutes. I-I just stood there for a moment. The window was f-full of blood… I couldn't see the men coming out. When I did, it was already too late; they saw me and whispered something. I ran towards the park as fast as I could but I couldn't outrun them because of m-my gymnastics bag. I threw it away and one of them stumbled over it. The sight was really poor because of the heavy rain, so I wasn't sure if they were still following. I climbed a tree and waited."

"Do you know, how long you waited, tateleh?

"It was hard to tell. I don't know… I always imagined hearing footsteps but I wasn't sure if it was just the rain. I didn't want to come down…" Mackenzie cried even harder, "do you- do you think they would have shot me? In the head?" She looked at Ziva with her red, puffy eyes.


End file.
